


鬼鸟

by CouvrirPines



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouvrirPines/pseuds/CouvrirPines
Summary: 早八点零五的地铁永远是噩梦。





	鬼鸟

  
  
早八点零五的地铁永远是噩梦。狭小局促的车厢内，挤攘推搡的人群在大开的空调下艰难呼吸着新鲜空气，皮肤被汗水黏连在一起，孩童娇嫩的，少女细腻的，中年男人粗糙的，老人褶皱的，旧时打的补丁般接成一副密不透风的皮囊。隔着衣料都避不及身侧陌生人炙热的体温，不论雪纺棉麻亦或绸缎丝绒，此刻它们的全成了一个模样，紧紧贴合穿着自己的人，勾勒出各异的轮廓。

那层皮脂如同水面疯狂繁衍的藻荇，把生息的阳光遮蔽，下方的鱼群茫然却又自若，成千上万个死灰般的灵魂聚集于此，随波逐流，缓慢蠕动，不再复燃。它们没有在世上存在的痕迹，不擅长顾及躯体的感受，让皮囊负重而行，剩下惹人不由掩面而泣的空虚。

江黎就是在这里遇见阿瞿的，当时她站在自动扶梯上睥睨那些人偶，浑身散发着引领者至高无上的荣光，仿佛自己是引领地狱小鬼的阎魔，唯她一人驻足停歇，与这错综的地铁站口和鱼贯人群组成的世界格格不入。江黎在列车呼啸而过的时候隔着金属杆，脑海里只剩下那些天马行空的荒诞幻想，一见钟情的字眼太过天真幼稚，她自嘲般抿嘴笑笑，然后那些对浪漫恋情的渴求在铁轨和车厢的摩擦里咣当一声支离破碎。

日头正浓，江黎没有带伞，烈日将柏油马路烤得灼热，肮脏，积灰，车轮碾过的辙痕，水沟反涌上来的水渍，蝉嚷，不动的树影，惹得人喘不过气，她心头没来由一阵压抑。周遭的那些大厦楼房突然融化，天旋地转，她像是被搅拌的奶盖，在仲夏沉入了茶中，时间一久全部混在一起，再也辨不出来。茶和奶原本分得清清楚楚的层次晕眩成黎明的鱼肚白，或者说，像她胴体那样难看的乳白。

仿佛命中注定般，在书店的蓝调布鲁斯中她又一次看到了那个女人。大概是在架子上陈列的书脊缝隙里，她们的指尖毫无前兆地在同一本著作的书脊和页边上摩挲，虽然江黎已记不清它的名字，透过那本书她仍能体会到相似的温度，热忱而冷漠得难以言说。

她总喜欢手捧一杯热拿铁，翻开盖子搅动着棕色浑浊的奶泡，好像那是什么有趣的解剖实验一样。她的唇贴近杯口，小啜几下又把唇瓣沾上的浮沫抿去。阿瞿的嘴唇很独特，江黎想着，它表面的纹路彷彿是从花茎叶脉上拓印下来的，而且她大概不知道自己无意之间造就的陋习——但逢心底有一丝一毫的焦虑情绪时，她就会拿指甲盖上尖尖的一角去划，去摩挲，去撕扯。那之后，她的唇便会变得鲜红，留下些深深浅浅的痕迹，如野樱花那般绚烂。

阿瞿不是第一次和女人上床，她从不刻意隐瞒这些隐秘的曾经。江黎对此倒未曾过问，了解对方的过往似乎并没有什么好处，充其量约莫是揭开回忆的伤疤，让结痂的血肉再度变得淋漓。形形色色的男女她都有过经验，所以阿瞿所拥有的是不同于少女清澈澄净的暮春烂漫，她是带刺的玫瑰，芬芳四溢，赤焰似的成熟和激情叫人暗自舔动心怀。可一些人折下它的瑰艳时，许会不慎割破指尖，淌了破灭的血。江黎却不一样，她不喜欢让别人知晓自身分毫，她太清楚自己肉身的鄙薄与低俗，于是她苟延残喘地同自己交媾，如林由纪子的版画。阿瞿从不知道江黎荒唐的南柯梦，她总是在夜中辗转反侧，眼前浮现出寐去后的虚影，纤长的样子，明晃晃的看不真切。阿瞿就这么贸然无故地闯入她，那阵猛烈的悸动炙热地袭来，把江黎早已死寂的对爱的憧憬燃起，火烧火燎。对待阿瞿她从未有过自卑的羞耻，每一次做爱时都能浮现出绽放的快感，仿佛她们在西海岸的沙滩上晒着日光沙龙，然后阿瞿的指尖捻起鸡尾酒上的樱桃，一把捏碎鲜红的果实，汁液顺着她的手背流至腕间。

这份情感从最初就已错位，与周遭维系的牵绊畸形矛盾，却痴狂疯癫得令人上瘾。那个仲夏夜，阿瞿也是笑嘻嘻地和她同床共枕，在她的肩胛落下一个湿漉漉的吻，她们像牡蛎贝的两片壳一样合在一起，像纳西瑟斯映着水面那样爱抚着拥抱，仿佛奥菲利亚溺毙于深不见底的池塘，泥泞地死去。

休憩时间里阿瞿会点一根薄荷烟，每当这时江黎总是小心翼翼地收紧毛孔，生怕那些分泌的体液将自己融化成一汪水塘，或者是一摊烂泥。她发间的烟味已经牢牢深入江黎的呼吸，阿瞿予她而言是鱼儿同水，鸟雀同天，诚如那天书架间的邂逅，她惊人地发现原来阿瞿同自己相似契合得如同一个灵魂生生撕成两片，各自分居在不同的肉体内。

茜色水彩在牡蛎壳上晕开露出粉红的软肉，她们亲吻着彼此如丝绒般平滑的肉身，在疯狂吮吸母体使其与硬壳剥离中，酝酿丰沛的汁水，在夜色的掩护中倾泻而出。可怜又可悲的堕落，江黎在害怕，在虚无和欲望之间挣扎。那天阿瞿在用指尖缠绕拨弄着她的鬓发时，她听见阿瞿埋在她颈间几不可闻地低言，“王尔德和道格拉斯”，有那么一瞬，江黎只是一怔，随后感受到心里有什么被洞悉得彻底，加速的心跳回荡在胸口，一下下撞击着，然后就再听不见任何回声了，如同被阿瞿拿捏在掌心的红樱桃，在皮囊剥开露出果肉时痛苦地发笑。说不准哪一天最后一片遮羞布被无情地撕裂，我们将被双双打入大牢。只消我没有王尔德风来霜往的英俊优雅，也不会一往情长地叹息美丽逝去，亦不懂如何度日如年的眷恋回顾，而阿瞿呢，阿瞿还会依旧谦卑地爱这颗千疮百孔的丑陋之心吗。

交往许久，单纯在书店与咖啡馆消磨午后时光已经不能满足两人飞涨的欲望。阿瞿教会了江黎泡吧，在霓虹灯管弯曲排列的砖石墙壁前粗俗地谈论黄色笑话，在酒保把玩他那些珍贵的酒瓶酒杯叮当作响的声音下畅谈八卦，唯有喧嚣的酒吧能够让她们忘却烦扰。昏暗醉人的灯光下，阿瞿的面庞映上一层酡红，她问身旁的姑娘有没有吃过流心蜜桃软糖。江黎的脑海中突然涌现曾经她抱着一袋软糖，小心翼翼地拿出那颗心形的糖果的样子。劣质的糖果，明胶里头混着细碎的气泡，食用色素调和成她嘴唇的颜色。江黎幻想用舌尖抵住，直截了当地挺入中央鼓起的夹心，用温热的口腔温度融化包裹它薄薄的一层，然后流心与糖体在一片蜜桃香中交织，不分彼此。而那天阿瞿却只是在她眼前晃了晃那颗糖，然后吞入自己口中，在她洁白的牙齿间嚼了几下就不见了踪影。她在江黎面颊上落下一个甜味的吻。她谁都不爱，无事人般置身情事之外，但教会了江黎如何守望，如何去爱，然后时至今日都没有教会她如何从中解脱。

薄暮叆叇的傍晚，老天昏黄的眼浊了寂寥的穹顶，阿瞿会带着江黎跑过晚风吹拂的街道。江黎适才恍惚，原来她们之间的相处模式全然不是礼尚往来的，更多的是索求，偿还，和一时兴起的悸动。诚如那个时候，她拽着拉环，离着那些敷了层衣料的肉，好像隔海相望隔山相对一样虔诚地祈祷一场白日焰火。幻想，又是她无知的少女情怀。江黎自嘲般轻笑，那又怎样，她反过去攥住阿瞿皎洁的手腕，那又怎样，掠过灯盏，越过长椅，浪漫不属于逃亡流浪的姑娘，偌大的世界中唯有无人问津的喷泉作花火，在白昼的日光下盛放，指引着她们径直朝向酒吧的方向。江黎望向阿瞿，她的眸瞳如此澄澈迷人，仿佛一坛醉人的佳酿，又似夜临时隐约可见的星，一根水柱随副歌的鼓点拔地而起，暮鼓晨钟于塔楼敲响余音，恰巧落在与她重合的心跳上，她清楚地看见阿瞿的眼里，分明有流星倏忽即逝。

夜晚的酩酊昭示真实，江黎现在正坐在阿瞿对面，听着微醺的女人信口胡诌着爱情、孤独、苦难、死亡——爱情有多滑稽，孤独有多绝望，苦难有多沉重，死亡有多落寞。

阿瞿是经历过风浪的人，她看得太透彻了，伊甸园不过是神为降下罪孽的缘由布置的陷阱，忘川上的悲歌为亡灵哀悼，淘金热的沙湾下埋葬累累骸骨。世人盲目追崇的极乐之地仅是谎言罢了。江黎听着阿瞿的话，如业火燃着欲望，毒蛇吐信般在耳边诱惑，然后芸芸众生便在其催使下失了性命。江黎无端地感到那丝冰冷的糟糕与惊惶，不由得皱了皱淡眉，在模糊的边缘深思徘徊。

江黎和阿瞿共同疾驰在通向地狱的彼岸花道，她们会重获新生的，就在今日将尽之前，在生活黯淡的夹缝间，就像自己在遇到阿瞿的那一刻找到了光。她会跟随她的脚步，或许两人还能谈笑风生地一起步入地狱的归途，信手拈过一片黄泉的尘埃，任风灼烧殆尽。

她听到阿瞿几不可闻的嗤笑与吟哦，长发微卷的女人趴伏在灯红酒绿的吧台前睁开惺忪朦胧的双眼，看谎言在木纹桌上沿打翻的廉价酒精蔓延——这人间的浮华、名誉、美酒与权势，以庸常烧毁了静谧的旷野，造就了我容身的地狱，那个梦寐以求的地方。并非是厌弃这世界呀，不然我们怎会一起痛饮彻夜，让不知其名的大麻直达心脏。面前的人弯起眉梢吐出破碎的混着齁甜气味的字句。她说江黎呀江黎，就这么念叨着她的名字，好像这两个字就此铭肌镂骨，你是那么纯粹，不该重蹈我的覆辙，你不应该这样爱我，你应该爱我其他的琐碎，比如黄昏下的矫情，深夜里的烦躁，再或者是我的思想感情。你爱我的，应该正好也是我爱我自己的那几点，这样才对。

陈列的酒瓶在眩目的灯光下折射出惹眼的残影，白色的一团栖在阿瞿黑色风衣的背后。江黎试着不让酸沉的眼皮合拢，那一定是一只鬼鸟，从地狱来到人间的鬼鸟，扑棱着翅尖茫然地寻觅歇脚之处。它张开的双翼和阿瞿生在了一起，这间拥挤冗杂的小酒馆中，越过攒动的人群，带着她飞上荒诞的天堂——不，或者说，它从未离开过地狱。这是拙劣效仿艺术的生活，江黎抿着自己面前一曾未动的起泡酒，舔舐着口腔内充盈的甜腻果味，每一个绵密气泡的破裂声都是无人知晓的呢喃，大概阿瞿的灵魂也栖居在那层泡沫上了吧。


End file.
